


【授权翻译】Six Times Levi Touched Erwin's Scar, and One Time He Couldn't

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice Without Regrets OVA, Angst, M/M, Scars, Sexual Content, five times fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks again for ras_elased.<br/>Different kinds of translation strategies are used.<br/>Enjoy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Six Times Levi Touched Erwin's Scar, and One Time He Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ras_elased (porthos)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ras_elased+%28porthos%29).
  * A translation of [Six Times Levi Touched Erwin's Scar, and One Time He Couldn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713824) by [ras_elased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased). 



~1~

“你、居然能把他搞定。”夏迪斯说。向利威尔的方向瞪一眼，眼里是质疑。而利威尔也瞪了回去，不过瞪得不走心。

“是的，团长。”

埃尔文朝他敬了个礼。最后夏迪斯点点头，转身拖着步子慢慢地走了。他伸手扶着自己的后颈，在利威尔看来，像是累极了。而于埃尔文而言，恐怕不止如此。他目送夏迪斯离开。蓝眼睛里什么都有，什么都没有。等他的团长走到拐角转了弯，埃尔文才把手放下。

“看样子，你明天要在我的分队训练了。”

他说。

“我今晚会把调动文件准备好，明天点名后到——”

“你衣服上有血。”

埃尔文顺着利威尔的话去看。看白衬衣上点着的血，在敬礼的左胸口那里。利威尔看着它，想起昨天自己满身的血，巨人的血，让他冲洗了无数遍也觉得不够干净。

“啊，是呢。”

埃尔文接着去看右手，手掌摊开简单地确认了一下伤口。

“伤口挺深的，在愈合之前，怕是要裂开许多次了。”

跟着利威尔抓他的手过来看，仔细地看，掌心在冒血。他的刀刃切开了掌心的肉，很深的一条口。利威尔本是要砍他的喉咙。

“看起来挺痛的。”

他最后这么说。也不清楚埃尔文从昨天起就如何伪装。他看起来事不关己，尽管握拳的时候已经裂了口。

“没叫人替你处理一下？”

“米克已经尽力了。”

利威尔又抬眼去看埃尔文的脸，看到他眼睛周围的皮肤紧绷，他的嘴唇紧绷。他晓得了埃尔文痛，如他所想的那样痛。不过他在装，要忍到对话结束，或者干脆忍到伤口愈合的那时候。突然而来的郁结哽在了利威尔喉咙。

他知道那是为什么，不过暂时没想通。利威尔解下自己的领巾，去包埃尔文的手掌心，扎得很紧。

“现在，去给我找真正的医生，把伤口缝了，听到没有？”

他这么说，然后转身走了，回宿舍。

差点就错过了埃尔文的道谢。埃尔文说，好。谢谢你，利威尔。声音少了些决断，倒在发音上多了几分缱绻。

利威尔已经走到拐角，想起来确认他之前没讲完的话。语气不善。

“文件的事，我明天会去你办公室。”

 

~2~

出墙回来后，埃尔文工作，利威尔打扫。这很快成为例行公事的习惯。利威尔通常都待在对方的办公室。那里安静，无人叨扰。况且埃尔文，也不会说些废话。

两个人都很安静。这样才让他听到了笔尖的声响和埃尔文喉咙里轻音。利威尔将目光从扫除的书架上收回来去看埃尔文。埃尔文的左手按着右掌心。他几次闭了闭眼睛，拇指按着掌心，像是在抽筋。利威尔拉下扫除戴的面巾，走过去。走到埃尔文桌前，走到他旁边。

他一下睁了眼，手被对方拿在手里面。利威尔用拇指去按，按埃尔文手掌的肉，按揉因为握笔紧张的肌肉。

“你已经写了很久了。埃尔文，再写下去会得关节炎的啊。”

他的嘴唇抿了抿，然后沉吟。利威尔早已学会看穿他的神情。埃尔文在困扰、思考，然后云开雾明，一切都在他的掌控里。没多久他就换上了精明，又叹气。

“这些表格也不会自己写啊。不过我是该小小休息一下了。”

埃尔文没有打算收回手。利威尔去看他掌心上浅粉色的伤口。拇指顺着切口游走，他问，“还痛不痛？”

“不会。”

埃尔文说，不假思索。利威尔稍微地挑了挑眉毛，又什么都没说。然后埃尔文去看了一边，嘴角稍微地勾。

“有时候会有些痛。”

他承认。

利威尔模糊地嗯，在思考。接着他放开对方的手，去搬椅子。从办公桌对面搬到埃尔文旁边。他在那把椅子上坐下，拿笔还有埃尔文面前的文件。

“说，要写什么。”

看他脸上露出困惑的表情，也是稀奇。

“利威尔，你并不用——”

“我的字是不如你漂亮，但还能让人看懂。好了，告诉我要写什么。”

埃尔文脸上竟又是那个表情。困扰、思考，然后云开雾明。他点头，说，好吧，利威尔。

 

~3~

“埃尔文。”

利威尔没敲门，直接进来了。

“大家都在等你。”

埃尔文通常是第一个到那里，在出发前检查装备和马匹。可这次，士兵们已在操场集合，他却还待在办公室里。利威尔只好亲自来寻。

他找到埃尔文站在镜子前看他自己。那根波洛领结像戴在夏迪斯脖子上的时候一样蠢得可以。利威尔看久了，习惯是迟早的事情。但这终归是埃尔文第一次戴着它出墙调查了。

他等了一会，知道埃尔文听见了他进来的声音。他还在看镜子，而利威尔已经走近，眉头皱起。

“你在干什么，埃尔文？”

他在他身后，看埃尔文。埃尔文的眼里是他自己。

“我在想，我是否有资格带领他们前进。”

这不像他，利威尔才会这样。率直、直接，不是他埃尔文的擅长。

“清醒一点啊，埃尔文。在夏迪斯没下台的时候，你就在领导他们了吧。”

“啊啊。我不该那么问。”

他移开眼，不去看镜子，好像无法再正视自己。

“我的意思是，我值得你们追随吗？”

埃尔文的脆弱和软弱此刻尽在利威尔眼里。他常常想，他何时已经成了他足够相信的人，相信到可以把他最真实的一面都展露无遗。那个雨天，他几乎差点杀了他，那之后的每一天他都清楚他有多少东西在失去。很多年了啊。

“埃尔文。”

利威尔叫他，深吸了口气。

“你要是不值得，我也不会跟着你。”

埃尔文苦笑，被利威尔捉到马脚。

“嗯。”

他接着转过去、走近，双手稳住对方的肩膀，被利威尔视为是埃尔文要借此稳定。

“答应我，利威尔。”

他马上点头了，毫不犹豫。埃尔文看到了利威尔温顺的神情。他有好长时间没说话，利威尔也肯等他。然后埃尔文的手掌贴上他的下巴，呼吸在利威尔的胸口紧了一下。他也用自己的手掌去握埃尔文的。是条件反射，下意识。

“帮我，让我相信我一直都是那个值得你们追随的人。”

皮肤触碰的地方就像烙下了印。手掌还掌握他的下巴，利威尔去贴近，脸摩擦在掌心。他跟着深吸了口气，亲吻那里的疤、那里的伤。抬眼就撞上埃尔文的目光，他感觉心脏要从胸口里膨胀。

“我答应你。”他说。那是利威尔最温顺的声音，他自己都是第一次听。

 

~4~

它就这么成了两个人的习惯。每次出墙前，他们都会避开旁人只和对方相处。相处的时间短，分开以前利威尔总去碰埃尔文手心的疤，手指摸索掌心的皮肤就像捧着最神圣的珍宝把玩。他自然知道埃尔文注意到了。他从不问，他也不会去说。

 

~5~

埃尔文为最后一封信封上火漆印。留出的四封需要利威尔亲自去寄。他没有马上去拿。单单坐在桌子上看他。他坐在埃尔文旁边的桌子上。

“我送他们去死，你也怪我吗？”

他想说不，这样会让埃尔文不那么难受。利威尔在那一瞬间差点忘记了自己是在和谁说话。埃尔文，他从不对埃尔文说谎。即便是说了，利威尔也会被他看穿不论怎样。他最后伸手握住埃尔文的手，说，“有一些。”

埃尔文在他的手心里摊开手掌。利威尔知道他在要什么。指尖扫过那里的疤，然后才用手指去按去压。伤口的触碰是在提醒，提醒他们五年来没有任何进展。今天的行动就像第一次出墙，结果没什么两样。

埃尔文往椅背倒，颓然地靠。他面向天花板，去捏鼻梁，按捏的时候在叹气。

“我自己也是。”

利威尔用另一只手摸他的头发，然后俯下身吻了他。吻在他的额头，是希望他一切都好啊。

 

~6~

“埃尔文。”

利威尔叫他，声音续续断断。埃尔文在他身上，汗水因为每一次的冲撞落下，头发、鼻尖，那么明显，但利威尔没心思去管。埃尔文在干他，每一下狠狠地插。他的性器分开他的身体，干到利威尔弯起腰来索取。

一次猛烈的撞击顶到敏感之地，他的呻吟拔高在喉咙里。利威尔努力扭动手腕，虽然两只都被埃尔文紧紧压在床上无法动弹。他要射了，想碰碰自己的、碰一碰埃尔文，或者触碰点别的东西。但利威尔不行。只好抬起脚缠上埃尔文的腿压下、压紧，抽插更深了。

埃尔文叫利威尔的名字，还在喘粗气。他跟着去吻利威尔，利威尔想要他的舌头含在嘴里。可是不行，热烈的呼吸和微张的嘴唇，摆动的身体使他们吻不到一起。他感觉到埃尔文在抖，贴着他的小腿肉。射精感让利威尔的胃部收缩难受，低鸣被对方吞进了口中。

埃尔文的手松了，不再紧握，单单平整地压住对方的手。现在利威尔可以轻易挣脱，但他选择和埃尔文十指相扣。他从床上猛地弹起，拔高的呻吟是射精。埃尔文继续挺，熟练地插了几下也射了精。

深夜的时候，埃尔文去贴利威尔的胸口，是他那只有疤痕的手。手心里的心跳很平稳，利威尔也假装睡得很安稳。

 

~7~

他在忍。回城的一路他在忍，和埃尔文、韩吉策划讨伐罗德•雷伊斯作战计划他还在忍。利威尔感觉到要崩溃了，才去抓埃尔文的左手。

回房间，关门，利威尔竟开始颤抖。那些天发生太多，过得好快，他尽了好大的努力一一接受。此刻，埃尔文就在这里。他在这，在利威尔眼前。让他真的怎样都不想再经历那些天遇见的事情。

他去推埃尔文，好像很生气。利威尔继续推着埃尔文，从门口推倒床边，再把他推倒靠在床头板。他跨坐在对方身上，瞪大了眼看人。手指插入埃尔文的头发，像从前每次抚过的那样。埃尔文随他。他知道利威尔需要这样的方式来确认，所以他也从不问。

利威尔抚埃尔文的脸，下巴上的伤他轻轻地碰。埃尔文把脸贴近他的手，他的手放在利威尔臀上有宽慰的沉重。利威尔解埃尔文的扣子，慌乱之后探进去碰，碰被他抚摸过无数遍的皮肤，再是肩膀。他的手指往下，左手的和埃尔文的交缠相扣。右手停在了断臂的伤口。然后利威尔去看自己的手指，手指刚才突然的缺失。他触摸着埃尔文的截肢，意识到他才第一次触摸到这个位置。他之前把埃尔文一个人留在医院缠着绷带修养。现在绷带被拆下，露出了浅色的疤。

“好歹那个疤没有了。”

埃尔文说了他们进门之后的第一句话，利威尔因为这句话皱起了眉头。

“嗯？”

“手心上的疤，现在没有了。”

他的声音算不上平静，是少了不安，比当时在医院平静。

“我知道你不喜欢它，会让你想起那天的事。”

利威尔楞了一下，皱起的眉头成了瞪。

“你这么精明的家伙，也有蠢到家的时候啊。”

他放下和埃尔文交缠的手，去抓他的下巴，并不温柔。

“那道伤，”

利威尔说，又没有说出口，话哽在喉咙。他吞咽了一次然后再说。

“我给你那道伤，是要你属于我，而不是什么巨人。”

他的手指去摸断臂的疤，来回地擦。

“现在也是如此。”

埃尔文就这么看了他很久，蓝眼睛放得很柔，让利威尔感觉到痛。他的呼吸突然缓了下来，不是亲近的人也不会懂。只有利威尔才能看到他这样的一面，他值得拥有。手还贴着愈合不久的皮肤，埃尔文用左手揽过利威尔的人，拉近了抱紧了。度过今晚，到第二天清晨。

天亮了，他们准备向墙壁出发。利威尔去摸他扎在袖子里的伤，没有了的，还在的，他知道埃尔文会懂。

 

END


End file.
